


【空骑相关】【莫诺蒙+大师】《Be Silent Like A Stoic》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 八百年前存的莫诺蒙和大师的学者相处脑洞，八百年存了个1k字，结果没写完，拿出来后改改改，变成奇怪的东西。有点长。胡编乱造都算我的，很多乱捏造的部分。原作他们是否有交集也没有明确说明，当做我瞎说就OK。目的是凹两种不同的学者和学者本能的好奇心和探索欲。请谨慎地看。原来发了这篇猫猫蝉合集就二十篇了惊呆了
Relationships: Monomon the Teacher & Soul Master | Soul Tyrant
Kudos: 3





	【空骑相关】【莫诺蒙+大师】《Be Silent Like A Stoic》

**Author's Note:**

> 八百年前存的莫诺蒙和大师的学者相处脑洞，八百年存了个1k字，结果没写完，拿出来后改改改，变成奇怪的东西。有点长。  
> 胡编乱造都算我的，很多乱捏造的部分。原作他们是否有交集也没有明确说明，当做我瞎说就OK。  
> 目的是凹两种不同的学者和学者本能的好奇心和探索欲。  
> 请谨慎地看。  
> 原来发了这篇猫猫蝉合集就二十篇了惊呆了

圣巢有王国骑士五名，其中必然有漫长的筛选过程。苍白之王迅速在圣巢扎根稳定统治的根基，但也需其他虫子相助，而灵魂圣所是在更晚的时候才建立起来的，守梦者又是在瘟疫在王国中开始蔓延之后才选出的。于是有这么一件事：虫们在守梦者陷入沉睡之后知道他们是甘于牺牲的伟大英雄，但不知道他们陷入沉睡之前会是什么样子。他们各有身份：尖塔的主人、野兽巢穴的女王和档案馆的教师，这么一些身份本要与守梦者一职与明显的界线，但界线很快地就又模糊了。于是似乎很少有人再单独地提起其中的任何一个词。他们共同在泪水之城的广场存在，三者完美地共融成为一体：我们怀念我们的守梦者。再到后来，这三者又没有谁会去区分了。

然而先前有这么一回事，在王国命运的苍白色纽带将他们牵连在一起之前他们是不戴面具的——加有孔洞的面具是特殊的符号，只是同苍白之王制作的容器本身外形及功能不相同。莫诺蒙最初就是不戴面具的，莫诺蒙不是虫，一时间寻不到她的眼在哪儿睁开，最明显的只有在透明胶质下有规律搏动的，金灿灿的核心。莫诺蒙把峡谷中的水母都称之为自己的孩子，那些孩子同她结构一致，只是不如她“高”。如若说那些水母像是一把把收起来仍圆鼓鼓的伞，那莫诺蒙更像是近乎完美收拢的一柄伞，只是要倒着放，伞柄又找不到。莫诺蒙将大部分时间花费于研究，因此可以说在这么大部分时间里她享受着某种自由，反倒是在少部分陷入梦中的时间里她没有那么自由，因为只有黑暗存在，而他们很久很久都没有做过梦了。莫诺蒙在圆柱形的巨大水缸中陷入睡眠，但时间又不那么长。她的身体与触须在莹蓝色的液体中缓慢浮动，表面泛着一种滑溜溜的光芒，看上去同虫们躯壳上反射的光芒完全不同。有虫会来档案馆，而在这么一些时候害怕与敬畏很难分辨：莫诺蒙生于圣巢，她自己都未解开奇怪的种族之谜，某些时刻她怀疑自己应当就是虫，只是钻进了这么一种生物大而软绵绵的外壳之中。她尽力而为，因为难以确认自己的认为会不会是对方眼中的认为，至少知识本身可贵，她不希望自己要吓走好学的虫。所幸这种情感的弥漫在莫诺蒙收留一只小虫作为自己的弟子后逐渐少有，在他们眼中小虫被照顾得很好，于是他们想，这么一间档案馆的管理者也不会是什么坏人。虫子们更常来了。

档案馆的部分藏品无法对外公开，但剩余的部分足够普通的虫子们看。现在的档案馆东西两侧都开放，每日莫诺蒙的弟子，那只小小的虫子会和莫诺蒙一起起来（他称她为夫人）把边门打开。在鹿角虫车站仍有许多虫子光顾的时候，前往雾之峡谷不是难事，而水母本身听莫诺蒙的指挥，极其乖顺，总会有虫子来档案馆的。这么一个时候莫诺蒙还没开始撰写《圣巢挽歌》，她总觉得自己有太多事情要做，太多远古的文字要破译，她的弟子还未长大，总需要她照顾。多么的忙碌啊！不过她有时会产生古怪的落差感，便是她前往泪水之城参与会议时，也会见到一些学者，他们把大部分时间花费在了长桌边的辩论与将早已由前虫说明白的道理重复组合揉得稀碎再变成一篇“新”文章上。莫诺蒙想：学者们总都各有风格，这没什么大不了的。那时圣所的领袖还不是领袖，而在她上台阶时能注意到来自圣所的法师们排成长长的一队，似乎在等待着某种仪式。这队伍太长了，在莫诺蒙眼中，这些法师们有着相同的装束，完全一样。莫诺蒙从队尾开始看，走到最上面的时候看到了在最前头的一位。一位法师，被深紫色的袍子包裹着，显然要与他身后的那些区分开。莫诺蒙没有继续看他，法师没有抬头，但她产生一种古怪的直觉，就是在这场会议上会发生什么事，一定要与这位带队的法师有关。莫诺蒙的直觉迅速应验，并未直接在会议中出席，而是靠着某种奇妙的力量发声的苍白之王看出了法师的不平凡，对他有赞赏，言语中有点向其抛出橄榄枝的意思（毫无疑问，圣所现任的领袖不年轻了）。莫诺蒙本身从不把“教师”真的看作是接近王座的某一职位，不过只是她的经历告诉她不是所有学者都有这么一种念想：她尊重这些选择，但同他们又不一样。于是她好奇，这么一位年轻的法师要怎么应对。但是现在年轻的法师比起一只虫子更像是一块宝石，各个切割面之下的核心聚集着某种光芒，正在平静燃烧。法师感谢王的称赞，为此感到荣幸，但有了委婉的拒绝：还不够，能力还不足以胜任。

档案馆的教师要用多年的时间去领会这么一层“不够”的含义，她后来就明白对于这位法师来讲总有什么东西不足够。年轻的法师后来不那么年轻，将近乎所有时间花费在对知识的细嚼慢咽上。法师对虫群“不敬”而远之，尽可能远离嘈杂的宴会与在他眼中毫无意义的会议，档案馆的教师也有更多的机会领教年轻法师的性情孤僻与寡言，并清晰地意识到先前年轻法师的拒绝并非是委婉，那不过是他对自我的真实评价，因为后来他会说自己的足够仅限于担任圣所领袖一职，而其他虫不能做到，要是把范围扩大到王国，对知识的汲取自然是远远不够。这为数不多的直白十分有趣，莫诺蒙想，这倒是把他同其他的学者区分开了，哪怕她仍因这位法师感到不安。说回那次会议，莫诺蒙曾仔细地看那件深紫色的长袍，而刚好与他短暂地对上视线：他确实像是一块宝石，自然是打磨与切割过了，但视线又很冰冷，与那些按捺住期待、紧张情绪的，排在他后头的那些法师完全不同。可谁又说宝石是得有温度的，本来就不该有的，于是这件事她没有与谁透露，这么一回事说出来也只是自寻烦恼，说给王听也毫无证据……又或者换个角度，万一王就是想要一颗宝石镶嵌在王国的徽记左右？莫诺蒙什么都没说，只会继续默认现在的圣所领袖去档案馆借阅相关资料：石碑可以带走，但刻满发光文字的光柱被固定在了地面上，于是圣所领袖能在原地一动不动许久，但莫诺蒙永远不知道他是在什么时候消失的。有时候她甚至怀疑对方不再是宝石，因为对方身上那种年轻的气息早就伴随着时间褪去了，现在更像是一件古老袍子上的一部分，所以风一吹就不见了踪影。这么一说，就像是说圣所的领袖无声无息更像鬼魂，但鬼魂这一称呼往往沉浸在古老盆地底部的深渊里，她绝不轻易动用。况且鬼魂不能说话，但圣所的领袖可以，他们之间还是有过几场平和的对话的：学者之间观点不一致也能对话。是的，法师现在比起法师更像学者，有了可供自己探索的命题。倒不是说法师本身就不做探索，只是似乎从远古开始某些神秘力量的极限就已经碰了顶，再也无法上升。

不过，说是这么说，但圣所领袖与教师之间的关系同与苍白之王的关系一样一言难尽——不是交恶层面的一言难尽，并显然不同于后一种一言难尽。圣所领袖在就职后对圣所大有改革，这一点苍白之王近乎完全不过问。不过圣所领袖擅长先斩后奏，似乎打算借此保留学者的部分自由空间，又或者是有所隐瞒。苍白之王应当也未想到自己赐予其心智的生灵会是这样，然而圣所领袖脾性古怪，但仍旧把圣所管理得井井有条，于是圣所在圣巢中继续处于不上不下的中间位置，在和平时代争议最终被搁置：这是之后的事情。圣所领袖与教师，同为学者二人研究的领域全然不同，而莫诺蒙在得到苍白之王的某些指示后，似乎开始专注于虫文领域，开始为圣巢新一轮的统治做记录。圣所的领袖对于教师为统治者做文书工作一事本身不做评价，更不是要对方感到可惜：没什么可惜的。他与教师仅有学术交流与购置实验器材两方面的交集，而他也从未与教师的学徒有过交谈。他只对某些实质性的东西感到可惜，因为他很清楚教师不可能再有时间对雾之峡谷的水母进行系统的研究，更不可能继续发表文章。如先前所说，圣所仍在一定程度上保持特殊的中立立场而非站在王的对立面，于是在学术会议上他们也确实一同通读了教师撰写的文章并发表评价。圣所的领袖本身不喜欢可惜一词，因为太多虫子口中的可惜是抽象的，而非实质性的：问他们为什么而可惜，他们又说不出个所以然来，而圣所领袖对档案馆教师从不存有任何好奇心，因为在他眼中收留了一只小虫的教师约莫对其他事物也要抱有一种抽象的可惜。那就算了。

当然，圣所的领袖有更多的时间去领教实质性的可惜，同时也领教了一部分那种先前他所难以理解的抽象的可惜。瘟疫席卷王国，这场灾难充满未知的要素。对于圣所的领袖来说为王国寻找解药是一方面，探索欲的生根发芽是另一方面。当然，换在别的虫身上或许前者会发展得势头更旺，不过圣所领袖的那种共情，那种抽象的可惜，或者更为具体的怜悯并没有真的被培养起来。圣所的领袖永远看着远处的、像是被浓雾淹没了的旗帜：目标在那里，解药在那里，找到这么一个解药就是某种证明，但圣所的领袖从未想过浓雾之下有什么。圣所的领袖比起向下更愿意往高处去，但是到越高的地方地上的东西就越像是小小的点。在圣所的领袖眼中，小小的点就同泥土中细细的砂砾没什么区别了，而这就注定要把他与莫诺蒙区分开来。莫诺蒙成为守梦者候选人其一，在撰写《圣巢挽歌》时仍经历一段是否要将苦难记录到颂歌里的心理斗争。起初她认为决定要由王来做，后来她发现自己竟产生了“先斩后奏”的念头。当然，这些文字总归是能被去除的，但只要被记录过一遍，就算是存在过了。莫诺蒙具备比圣所领袖更为敏锐与柔软的共情，这么一种共情让她理解王的远见与他者的挣扎：没有比这更为悲伤的事情，但凡她不理解其中一种，她都不会像现在这样痛苦。这是两种痛苦，到后来发展出了第三种与她自身联系更为密切的痛苦——

“您在做什么？”

莫诺蒙惊异地发现，自己居然开始做梦，那种她习以为常的，沉睡中的黑暗消失了。她做梦，她的灵魂暂且离体，她的躯壳存在于一间地下室。这间地下室看上去什么地方都是模糊一片的，应当是什么她从未进入过的地方，才会有这么不清晰的模样。莫诺蒙看见圣所的领袖，圣所的领袖伫立在一台巨大的机器旁。这么一台机器看上去格外精致，中心球体的金属座上布满一种精细的花纹，这时莫诺蒙才想起自己见过这么一种花纹，这么一种花纹属于一类精通法术的种族。带有螺纹的壳包覆了他们的大部分脑袋，而漆黑的肢体又十分灵活。这也不过是个巧合！莫诺蒙打了个寒颤，这么一个寒颤一方面是直觉作祟，另一方面是极度的不安与紧张竟也不能使她把视线移看：她好奇，她明明已经看到连接着金属座的管上布满针刺，又看到金属座的上下左右部分都有好似给囚犯用的镣铐与皮带，自己的第一反应里居然还会有好奇？莫诺蒙对自己产生了恐惧。她看见了漆黑的肢体，她想起了曾有一位脾性暴躁的蜗牛萨满前来档案馆，找不到自己要看的典籍便破口大骂，骂骂咧咧着用手中绑着许多绳结的法杖叩击地面，还有那么一点就要在档案馆施法的意思。那也不该如此，莫诺蒙发现在金属座上被束缚住的虫就是那位萨满。那位萨满根本就不看她，萨满完全不知还有第三者在场，只是愤怒地蹬着圣所的领袖，圣所的领袖抬起手，伴随着机器的轰鸣声，他的手爪中逐渐开始聚集起更多的、雪白的光芒。莫诺蒙听到了哀嚎，而她仍像是灵魂出窍一般，在自己的梦中当了一个彻头彻尾的旁观者。莫诺蒙惊恐地发现一件事，她引以为傲的学者的好奇心，那种对世界抱有的探索欲和热忱似乎产生了异化，她竟险些要过滤掉萨满的哀嚎，去思考关于这台机器如何运作，关于这些光芒的本质可能与灵魂的力量有关的事情。这让她更加恐惧，哪怕这样的异化仅出现过一秒，很快就被一种难以置信与愤怒给支配了。她醒来，她的头脑飞速运转，对远古典籍的破译让她把瘟疫与梦境联系在了一起，这让她意识到极其糟糕的事情：圣所领袖做的事情本身应当真的存在，并且与瘟疫有关。然而还是那句话，恐惧、愤怒与不安本身全然不能形成证据，而在这么一个时点她甚至无法确认王对此是否知情。最终她还是组织措辞，向白色的喷泉告知自己的梦，权当是一场告解。后来王应当有所了解，圣所的研究被反对，她的负罪感要有减轻，这应当是对于一位即将沉睡的守梦者最大的安慰了。这时所有虫都要说，守梦者会陷入漫长的梦境，圣所的领袖什么都不说。如果真要让他说，他应当会说：他们不是陷入梦乡，他们这就是陷入死亡，并且永远不会醒来，不同的说法无法改变事情的本质。

圣所领袖的这句根本就没说出口的话倒也没错，苍白之王用另一种手段以示默认，这种默认给了他者与守梦者告别的机会，于是守梦者都会有告别的仪式，这么一个仪式就和葬礼本身没有多大区别了。王会出席，白色夫人会出席，王国的骑士会出席，用以表示对伟大牺牲的哀悼。在圣巢，这么一场仪式上出现最多的依旧是白色，不会与那些盛大活动上的苍白色区分开来，这种白色从未变过。应当说再见了，而莫诺蒙的徒弟算是与她最亲近的虫了，但他不可能排在王的前面，于是他在后头，他要比骑士更晚上前才符合理解。是的，仪式本身说不是葬礼，可是那空荡荡的巨大玻璃光柱本身就像是墓碑或棺木本身。在这时，先前笼罩在所有虫子们上空的，那种看似缥缈但又沉重的悲伤以实体的模样降临了。王在光柱前放上《圣巢挽歌》的初版，最早的、教师赠予祂的一册，被王认真地收藏着，现在就要回到它原本的主人身边去。白色的夫人紧随其后，还未将自己禁锢在花园中的她把用白色植物做成的捧花放上去，档案馆的教师也确实对这样的植物表达过喜爱之情。大家一个接着一个地把东西放过去，这些东西在离开赠与者后，就要到教师那边去，这些东西本身就是各式各样的墓志铭，无声地在光柱前排开。是很多，她的弟子的告别很快也被其他人的告别淹没，成为其中很小的一个点，比一滴泪珠还要小。最后还有的，圣所的领袖不主动排上去，他会是最后一个走上前的。在这之前他看着所有其他的虫子，并注意到有虫子在低声哭泣，而他短暂想到的是把这事请放在天平上衡量，要放上最精确的砝码：这是否值得？当然，他与档案馆的教师根本算不上关系紧密，如果真的从交流的频率来强行为虫子之间的关系亲密程度进行归类，搞不好他和泪水之城的主人才算得上“亲密”。但是，但是，圣所的领袖本身不否认归类这一举动的有用之处，他仍旧能找到档案馆的教师与自己具备的共同之处要与那种所谓的“亲密”区别看。一位学者，曾经进行自己的研究，后来去为王编写传记，之后将大量的时间花费在了接触其他虫子、培养弟子与朝着牺牲的大目标奔去上，这真是……

愚不可及。圣所的领袖从未为他者本身可惜，他为那些依附在他者身上存在的价值本身可惜。圣所的领袖记得一件事，便是在梦中他看见了解救王国的解药，而他与莫诺蒙也的的确确曾有过一次关于瘟疫的简短的对话，是在圣所派遣工人将储存灵魂的雕像送往宫殿深处时发生的。档案馆的教师洞察力很足，注意到雕像时明显侧身而定住（这时的她已经戴上面具，用以作为守梦者的标志，也把她和他者分隔开）。圣所的领袖乐意与聪明虫交谈，但又不会明面夸耀着展示成果，圣所领袖只在自己认为安全的地方展现力量。教师那时静静地看他——就当是看着，而后才问他是不是一点都不害怕犯错。圣所的领袖一点都不理解这样的问题有何意义，学者探索世界，进行研究，怎么可能不犯错误呢？于是他当然要反问对方。莫诺蒙事后便问了几句话，问他雕像是用来做些什么的，大概好像也知道了一些本来她不会知道的事情。她好像恍然大悟，好像对灵魂被利用本身再也不会惊讶，于是便离开了。圣所的领袖想，这么一种好奇应当也有被满足的必要，哪怕莫诺蒙本身后来离学者这一本身越来越遥远了。于是他做出了极其亵渎的举动，他将一个很是精致的瓶子在光柱前打碎，在那其中飘出了很小的、近乎透明的水母状的东西，很快地就向着光柱散发的光芒而去，立即消失不见了。毫无疑问，圣所领袖的举动引发了骚乱，但圣所领袖就与死者本身一样沉默。他冷漠地看向其他的虫子，拢着包着自己的那身袍子便隐去了行踪，与平日一般神出鬼没。其他虫不可能理解他，而他也不可能理解其他虫子：这么一种哀悼又有什么必要？不可能进食，不可能阅读，其他的物件都无意义，还不如为迟早被瘟疫力量消磨的灵魂进行补充，容器的封印本身似乎没有那么牢靠。不过这骚乱没有持续多久，似乎在场的其他虫都或多或少地料到圣所领袖的脾性异常，把这当成是一种表达哀思与极其自我中心地表现自身强大力量的戏法，不过也只有少数虫子会猜那或许是什么东西的灵魂。

后来，圣所的领袖自认是得到了光芒神的认可，才得到了窥视梦境一角的能力。当他也在梦中寻找王国的解药时，发现本被赋予守梦者职责的教师也存在于梦境之中。在这时，身为学者而非暴君的圣所领袖对自己的看法进行修正，权当守梦者们的牺牲与死亡暂且不等同。他是站在尸堆上，才能到达离光芒神更近的地方。在他回头时，他当然会看见守梦者，但守梦者看不见他，因为守梦者在更高的地方，一些东西会变成更小的光点。圣所的领袖看到极高的书堆，太高了，又看不清名字。看来档案馆的教师还有那么多事情要做，又永远都做不完，所以他们都会不说话，依旧如斯多葛派的学者一样沉默。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 关于标题：奎若在湖边和小骑士说过“斯多葛式的沉默？我喜欢”（大意是这样原句我忘了），所以把这句话也大致地用在标题里。
> 
> 关于书堆和尸堆：莫诺蒙和大师最大的区别，高度也算是暗示。圣所的领袖掌握了力量，毫无疑问变得强大，但是他的自负本身就决定了他的上限。
> 
> 关于“档案馆的教师”：圣所的领袖在三种社会身份中选择了一种来展示对对方的认知。三种社会身份：档案馆的教师、守梦者、莫诺蒙，毫无疑问，圣所领袖会选择更缺少感情色彩的那一种。
> 
> 剩下的：虽然这么一个场景从角色们的角度来说绝不可能存在，但如果站在上帝视角上（即知晓关于梦境互通事情的一个角度）去问大师关于莫诺蒙的事情，他大概会说“既然她实质上对灵魂的构成那么好奇，我并不介意与她分享研究成果的一小部分这样的话”。但是因为不会有人问所以这段对话实际上根本就不会发生。他大概会难以理解对方是怎么压抑探索的本能的，对他来讲这完全已经在盲区了。如果要真的说的话他甚至觉得莫诺蒙去当守梦者这件事就很怪，无法理解对方为何要承担这份责任，无法理解对方为什么会坦然接受被粉饰成伟大牺牲的死亡，如果之后受了委托去回收档案馆里的部分东西 看着巨大水缸，通过瞬间移动的法术和对方“对视”的时候大概依然感到无比费解但是又绝对不会为此感到遗憾。如果真的有什么遗憾的，大概就是对方再也不会去写什么关于雾之峡谷物种研究的东西了。
> 
> 不过说实话，他根本没有那么在乎。顺便一说真的让他去回收他肯定会把一些能用在虫体实验的东西自己私自留下来的比如可以放电的装置（。）毕竟还是那句话，圣所的领袖缺乏那种道德感与共情，这就把他和莫诺蒙完全地区分开来，他的那种可惜永远只是一种具体的可惜，哪怕是对于和自己一起研究灵魂力量的殉道者们也怀揣这么一种很具体的可惜，不要太指望他表现出那种利他想法，因为飞到很高的地方时他根本就没有往下看的念头，同时他也不恐高。
> 
> 去凹这么两种类型完全不同的学者就很有趣，嗯嗯。


End file.
